


More than just a position

by catsandcrows, Daichi_Sawamura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Love, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandcrows/pseuds/catsandcrows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daichi_Sawamura/pseuds/Daichi_Sawamura
Summary: Only one moment could change your whole thoughts... and sometimes your life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My beloved Noya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+beloved+Noya).



> Translated from catsandcrows

The alarm ripped Daichi right out of his weird and disturbing dream. Just until a moment ago he was somewhere else; his team standing with him on the court to start another match with Nekoma. For winning at least once.

But the further the match progressed, the more of his comrades suddenly disappeared and left him alone on the court. He wanted to call them, but not a single sound left his throat. In the meanwhile he could see Kuroo in front of him, an evil grin on his face.

The brunet slammed his alarm-clock on the bedside table, slowly crawled out of the bed. Why was he dreaming something like that? Did he train too hard or somehow managed to strain himself otherwise?  
A bit confused, but angry as well he grabbed his short hair, taking a deep breath. ❝Don't be weak. You're a captain for gods sake!❞ he murmured ❝The team doesn't need you like that.❞  
He harshly grabbed his clothes, shambled into the bathroom. He washed his face with a handful of cold water, afterwards staring in the mirror right before him. His dream left his traces; Daichi looked exhausted, almost desperate.  
He knew that his team-mates would never do anything like that, but what if they did? What if they would leave him alone?

Even if he never expressed it in words, he was scared. Scared to not being able to fulfil the role of a captain to his team. Scared to be a disappointment to his friends and father.  
It meant to carry the burden of the victory, same as the pain of aloss.  
He let out a quiet sigh, dried his face with a towel. Afterwards he put his clothes on and decided to grab a small breakfast before leaving for school. He needed to eat, otherwise it wasn't possible to get through the training.  
He quickly gathered some food, before starting to eat. He was almost always eating breakfast alone, even on a Saturday. His mother was working and hisfather was barely home during the volleyball season. But it wasn't really bothering him. That gave him all the time of the world to get mentally ready for school or their training.  
After finishing breakfast he put his used dishes into the dishwasher. A luxury that not every family could approve, but that doesn't meant that Daichiwas showing his prosperity to the world.  
He grabbed his bag before heading out to Karasuno. On the way he was hearing his music, putting his headphones on. He soon arrived, started with some running to warmup and get the negative thoughts out of his head. Especially in time he was training that was something he had no use for. The music was helping him, filling his head so he could breath calmly and could feel how the music calmed him down.  
He soon didn't really realized anymore of the world around him, all that counted in this moment was himself taking another step forward. Just a few steps away from the school he felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled he turned around, only to look in a familiar face. He quickly put down his headphones down. ❝Hey, Nishinoya.❞  
The one spoken to grinned at him, crossed his arms behind his head ❝Mornin', Daichi-senpai.❞ he greeted him, still with that typical grin on his lips.  
❝You're here early.❞ Daichi said, turning his music off ❝We're starting in half an hour.❞  
Noya shrugged a bit ❝Ahhh, you know~❞ He looked at him ❝If it comes to volleyball... I can't do anything other then go on and do it. By the way .. our time together is almost over.❞  
Sawamura blinked a few times, not able to say anything to Noya. To hear something like that from the little libero... that was something he didn't even think of hearing from him, even if the small guy was someone who often cheers the whole team up.  
❝I know the finals are coming closer, but I know that you will lead Karasuno to another victory.❞ he said in a serious tone, looking at the school building. Goddamn, what was that feeling about!? It started in his belly, continued to get to his fingertips with his guts feeling like they were turned around.  
He started to move again, Nishinoya following him. He didn't understand, why was his body reacting so hard to Noyas words?  
Just shortly after that the two guys arrived at the gym, Hinata and Kageyama were already waiting for them. Both of them out of breath because of their tradition, a small competition of arriving first at the gym.  
The first year with the orange hair jumped on his feet as he saw his captain and the small libero. ❝There you are. Finally!❞ The other part of the odd-ball duo slowly straightened himself up, nodded as a greeting but Sawamura could see that both of them were impatient.  
That forced him to smile, he liked the obvious ambition of those two. Nishinoya was reaching for Hinata, giving him a fist-bump to his shoulder.  
Their energetic Aura wasn't just to see by only them,even Nishinoya and Tanaka weren't able to sit still when it comes to their favourite sport. Maybe the team would work even better without the Senpais (including him)...  
This thought got him back to reality, reminding him of his dream. His body tensed, he could feel a strange feeling in his guts. Quickly he grabbed his key to open the gym, maybe the training would get his mind off of this. Just in time as Daichi opened the door, Hinata and Kageyama ran inside, starting to build the court, they attached the net and afterwards got the kneepads for the team. Again a smile on Sawamuras lips, his team was the best after all. They exactly knew how to cheer him up without even noticing it. But many times it's got the opposite effect.  
He took care of the balls, Noya was going to change himself. After finishing the preparation the other members of the team arrived one by one. Even Ukai managed to get here in time, now leaning against the wall. Takeda-sensei arrived soon after that and joined the coach. Daichi frowned a bit, those two were spending much time together. If they have gotten closer? Anyway, even if that was the case, it was nothing that Daichi should care too much about. He knew that in the sports-scene there were more same-sex relationships that most of the people thought.  
He shook his head lightly, getting his attention to the kneepads that Hinata handed to him, putting them on. Even.. if that's the case, it was none of his business. Sugawara joined him after he changed to his sportswear, smiling. ❝Daichi-san! Say, what happened to you?❞ he asked directly.  
❝Why do you ask?❞ Daichi returned. Was it so obvious that he wasn't feeling well?  
❝You look extremely exhausted.❞ Suga said, showing that he was caring for his best friend.  
❝It's... nothing... I just didn't slept well.❞  
It wasn't a completly lie. He was sleeping bad in the last few weeks. Often lying awake in his bed with the terrible thoughts. ❝No need to be worried.❞

The coach shouted over the hall to get the boys attention and told them to gather up. ❝Right,now... I'll split you in teams of two guys, train with each other for a bit.❞  
What the sense of this exercise was? Daichi knew. To improve teamwork, flexibility and the throwing and catching of the ball. And if it's went well they would find a new technique to use into their matches.  
The teams in the end were Hinata practising with Nishinoya, Tanaka and Asahi, Daichi and Tsukishima, Suga was put into a team with Kageyama. Yamaguchi was supposed to practice serves with Ennoshita.  
Neither Tsukishima or Daichi were happy about this, but Ukai was thinking of refine the relationships between the players. Maybe it was because Daichi and Tsukki weren't getting along very well. Well, they did what they were asked to do and the brunet managed to work with him.  
He couldn't stop himself from watching Nishinoya practising with Hinata from time to time. Those two became good friends, there was a special harmony between them, in their characters and their play. Just watching at Noya was cheering him up.  
If he would miss him and the other Senpais? Except for Asahi who was his best friend in the end. The position of the captain was easy to replace, the person, but the friend, not. And that was what made him angry, while he thought about it. Without really realizing he was throwing his ball into their direction.  
❝Ouch!❞ Hinata snapped and rubbed his head while looking around, to see from where that ball did come from.  
Daichi twitched and looked to his hands. Why did he throw the ball at him? Embarrassing..  
❝Sorry, I wasn't paying attention...❞ he quickly said. Maybe he should watch his own behaviour from time to time, when he wasn't paying enough attention to his team-mates. He wasn't realizing that the whole team was watching him.  
After a couple of hours Ukai released them into their freedom. With a relieved sigh he started cleaning the hall up, before grabbing his bag and heading home. He was feeling even more mentally exhausted than before.  
Suddenly Sugawara catched up to him, to walk beside him ❝Daichi.. say.. what was that thing before supposed to mean?❞ the silver-haired asked, his voice sounded as if he was angry. ❝It didn't look like an accident. Since when we throw the balls at each others heads?❞  
❝It wasn't on purpose!❞ he murmured and stroked through his own hair ❝I was caught in my thoughts and was taking the wrong target...❞ God, how was he supposed to explain something like that?  
❝Your gaze was saying more than your words right now. Were you bothered by Noya working with Shouyou?❞ he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
What was that question about? Daichi thought about Sugas words, if that was true? Did it bother him? He didn't find a correct answer tothat.  
Well, he was kind of bothered.. Seeing Noya laugh, talk and play with another guy was making him uncomfortable. But it was his team-mate! His comrade! He wasn't allowed to get angry over that.  
❝And what if...?❞ he asked Suga, his eyes lowered to the ground. He felt some kind of guilt towards Hinata and his strange feeling were fighting inside of his head.  
For some short moments the silver-haired put his hand on his shoulders, again. His voice got softer, more caring ❝I understand. I think you should talk to Noya then? To be honest... it bothered me too.❞

Daichi blinked, this scene was awkwardly familiar to him. Two years earlier the other guy was in love with a boy from another class and was behaving the same way as that guy got himself a girlfriend.  
❝Suga.. you're in love with Hinata!?❞ Daichi blurted out, suddenly staying still. The silver-haired blushed, scratching his neck. ❝I.. think so.❞ he admitted.  
❝So.. that's why you're angry about me throwing the ball against Hinatas head?❞ he said, watching Sugas reaction closely. He hoped that he wasn't about to get hurt again.  
❝Youre gonna tell him? I think Hinata will understand it better than the other guy..❞  
❝I don't know... he doesn't seem to be interested in that kind of stuff.❞ Suga murmured, afterwards breathing heavily. ❝Maybe before the finals.❞  
Daichi shook his head, smiled at his best friend ❝You don't wanna know if he likes you back? Take the chance. Its still some time in that we are all together.❞  
❝I'll think about it.❞ he answered quietly and became quite embarrassed. ❝And you... definitely need to talk to Noya. Got that? Suppressing feelings aren't easy. Believe me.❞  
Daichi blushed, shaking his head ❝I don't think that its necessary. I wasn't feeling so well lately... maybe it's just imagination.❞  
Suga sighed. But the road came where they needed to go at different ways. ❝See you on Monday then. Think about my words.❞  
❝You too.❞ he answered and both of them went their way home.

Some weeks passed and neither of the third years has acted in any way to be honest about their feelings. Suga and Daichi watched themselves, often started but never said it out lout to the two smallest of the team. Daichi wasn't scared about the reaction or something like that. He wasn't able to admit it to himself.  
But in every night he was haunted by the same dream. He started awaking in a room, Noya sitting next to him. The next thing is the two of them kissing and... well. Daichi shove the thoughts away, they were not appropriate thoughts for a under-aged guy, right? He was focussing on school, or at least trying.  
There were only a few months left until their final exams, there was no time for that sort of sexy stuff. It would affect his grades and that would have an effect on his life plans.

He yawned, looked at the blackboard in front of him. The dream was keeping on waking him up before his alarms goes off. An whole hour before that. The bell was ringing, declaring the lessons as over. He grabbed his stuff, making his way to the gym.  
Suga and Asahi joined him as he went further. Same as everyday. They came together and left together. Suga and the brunet were talking while Daichi was keeping quiet. He was too tired and busy with thinking of Nishinoya. It doesn't matter where he was or what he was doing, Noya was always in his head.  
Just at the moment that he switched the key in the hole, Hinata and Kageyama were running inside the gym.  
Daichi was looking at the silver-haired who seemed to understand what the brunet was thinking about, but he didn't say a word. Everyone was getting changed, preparing the court. Sawamura was helping, but not feeling well.  
Everyone seemed to noticed that, Ukai was taking him to the side. ❝You will not trainin that condition. Go and rest! Sugawara, take him.❞ Daichi wanted to refuse, but the coach was serious. So he took Daichi back to the school. ❝You should really rest, you're pale.❞ he began, watching him worried ❝Is it .. because of that special thing?❞  
Sawamura bit his bottom lip. ❝Not directly...❞ Why did Suga exactly know what was going on in his head? Could he see right through him?

❝I'll just... lay down, okay? I'll be better quickly.❞ Sugawara wasn't convinced, but he let it be. ❝Well,fine then.. Join us later.❞ He took him to the sick-room, giving the doctor a hint that Daichi would rest here.  
As he layed down he quickly fell asleep, but not for long. He blinked a few times, to get his orientation back. Ah - right.. sick-room. He twitched as here cognized Nishinoyas face right beside of his bed. Noya looked worried, but with a serious look on his face.  
Was that a dream? Again... this dream? He knew what would happen next. Since he dreamt it hundreds of times... He leaned closer to the libero, giving a small kiss to his lips.  
Nishinoyas body stiffened, what caused Daichi to stop. God. That wasn't a dream?!? He quickly got up. ❝Uhm... sorry... wasn't... completely awake...❞ he murmured. ❝I'll go ahead.❞ headded, leaving the sick-room quickly.  
Goddamn. Why didn't he noticed that he was awake!? He was almost running back, leaving a blushing Nishinoya behind him.  
Maybe... he should talk tohim.  
_________________________

In the meanwhile where Daichi was in the sick-room, Sugawara gathered his courage and reached Hinata as the others were making a short break. ❝Can I ... speak to you in private? Now?❞  
❝Heh? Sure.❞ Hinata said surprised, following his Senpai to another corner of the gym.  
❝So... what's the matter?❞ the orange-haired asked.  
❝I.. I think I like you.❞ he said, blushing, scratching his neck in embarrassment.  
❝And? I like you too, you know that.❞ Hinata looked bewildered. ❝What's the big deal about that?❞  
❝You got me wrong... I really, really like you.❞ He accented the word"really", looking somehow desperate. How could this Kouhai be so naive?  
❝I know that!❞  
❝Ahw... god. Well, then let's get back to the others...❞ Sugawara murmured disappointed, followed Hinata back to the team.

❝Are you stupid, dumbass?❞Kageyama shouted at him from behind, the setter was leaning against awall ❝He didn't mean this at normal friend-like. He meant the romantic-interest-like. Idiot.❞  
Hinatas eyes widened and he suddenly understood what Suga was talking about. He blushed quickly, embarrassed ❝Are you... sure?❞ he asked, his cheeks bright red as he looked at Suga who was walking to the others.


End file.
